


caratstuck

by quietdays



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 2nd person pov bc we in homestuck territory now suckers, M/M, also yes this is a homestuck au., enable workskins please, relationships to be added once we progress far enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietdays/pseuds/quietdays
Summary: The year is 2020 and a game heralding itself as the thing that will revolutionize the entire world has hit the stores. Seventeen decides to play it.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	caratstuck

**Author's Note:**

> my brain: can you post something thats like... not niche  
> me: haha old fandoms x seventeen crossover machine goes brrrr
> 
> anyways yeah its a homestuck crossover no one asked for. idk if i'll continue this because honestly this is just to scratch an itch i had and also like i wanted to mess with workskins bc one of my upcoming fic has like a LOT of workskins i need to use so like bro moment. but even if i probably wont continue this i actually put a lot of thought on their classpects so if u wanna hear that just tell me and i'll break it down even if i'm not neccesarily the best at classpecting lolololol
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoyed this even if it is kinda Shit

A young man sits in the middle of a studio. The one owning this studio has left early to play a game with his own unit. Soon enough, this young man will also have to leave in order to play the same game. He looks at the clock on one of the walls this studio has. Any time now and his leader will message him concerning the game. Before all of that though, what is his name?

**= > FUTURE OF KPOP**

While a nice and true sentiment FUTURE OF KPOP may have, that’s not exactly your name, isn’t it? Sure, you’ll be dominating the KPOP scene in the future (even if you also think you’re dominating it right now) but you have an actual name too!

**= > LEE, CHAN**

Ah, yes. Now there’s a name to remember for the ages.

Your name is LEE, CHAN and you are old enough. You’ve spent many years of your life training in order to debut in the KPOP group SEVENTEEN and spent many years of your life being the MAKNAE of that group. You’re part of the PERFORMANCE UNIT, meaning you kick ass at dancing. However, that’s not the only thing you kick ass at. You’re a jack of all trades, mastering everything you’ve ever done in your life with much practice. You rap, you sing, you write your own music. It’s only a matter of time before you completely dominate the entire KPOP scene because after all you are the FUTURE OF KPOP.

Now that’s enough affirmations from you. There seems to be a message waiting for you from your leader.

ferociousTiger [FT] began pestering succeedingUtopia [SU] 

FT: chan where are you

FT: weve been waiting for you

FT: youre like the only one were waiting for

FT: PLEEEEEAAAAASSSEEEE REPLYYYYY

SU: woah hyung

SU: are you guys downstairs?

FT: yeah we’ve been WAITING FOR FOREVER

FT: are you gonna go down to play or do we have to wait for 211 MORE YEARS

SU: hyung stop being dramatic

SU: i’m gonna go down now

ferociousTiger [FT] ceased pestering succeedingUtopia [SU] 

Well, that’s a better sign than anything to finally come down and meet the other members. However…

**= > PRY AROUND THE STUDIO**

It’s not everyday you’re in Jihoon’s studio alone. You have half a mind to begin going through the music stuff your hyung has around here. However before you actually start touching stuff, you receive another message on your phone.

uncertainUniverse [UU] began pestering succeedingUtopia [SU] 

UU: don’t.

uncertainUniverse [UU] ceased pestering succeedingUtopia [SU] 

Well.. That was scary and you never really wanted to face the wrath of Jihoon. God, it’s so scary how it seems like he has eyes everywhere. You take a moment to look everywhere to see if Jihoon somehow hid cameras in his studio. When you haven’t found anything, you shiver in terror. Jihoon is scary and you decide to no longer tinker around his setup.

However, that doesn’t mean you won’t look around everywhere that’s _not_ his setup.

**= > STILL SNOOP AROUND**

You decide to look around within the nooks and crannies of the couch that’s in the studio. Surely, there’s something of value here. You push your hand inside and wiggle around until you feel something solid. You’re confused by the fact that there’s something solid inside this couch yet no member ever mentioned it in all the times they’ve sat on this couch. With a single fell swoop, you reach out for it and take it out from the inside of the couch. The cushions fall and you make a mental note of cleaning up the mess you’ve made. If Jihoon saw this, he’d probably take a photo of it and publicly call you out online.

For now, you inspect the object that you got inside the couch.

**= > WHAT IS IT?**

It’s… a hammer? 

That’s kind of weird. It’s the kind of hammer one would use when they’re building something. The kind of hammer that doesn’t belong inside a couch. 

What the hell… You mutter to yourself as you inspect the hammer. It’s a decent weight with a brown handle. You try whacking the air with it and it makes a nice sound as it cuts through the air. You’re not necessarily sure why Jihoon would have a hammer inside of his studio but it is kind of a good hammer.

You plan on testing out the hammer some more when your phone notifies you of a message. You put the hammer inside of your pocket for later and for safekeeping.

ferociousTiger [FT] began pestering succeedingUtopia [SU] 

FT: DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE

FT: WHATS TAKING SO LONG

You anxiously bite your lip as you read the message. Admittedly, you may have forgotten that there were people downstairs looking for you and that you have plans for today that involve playing a game. It’s one of those new releases, something that would supposedly change the gaming industry as a whole. Until now, the name of the game evades your brain but you do know that it probably won’t live up to its hype. The other members are excited for it though, and Soonyoung has decided (along with Jihoon and Seungcheol) to play the game with their respective units as a way to _bond_. You don’t necessarily understand why you have to bond with your other members since you’ve practically been together since you all were kids but… Admittedly it has been a long time since you’ve last spent some time with your members out of a work setting.

FT: HEY ARE YOU STILL THEREEEEE

SU: yeah i am

SU: i’m going down now

FT: that’s what you said THIRTY MINUTES AGO

FT: please come down soonyoung is being Dramatic -wjn

ferociousTiger [FT] ceased pestering succeedingUtopia [SU] 

Well, if it’s Junhui who’s asking via Soonyoung’s account that probably means Minghao has finally tried attempting murder. You sigh and put your phone away. You pat the pocket that holds the hammer and take one final look around the studio. You take your coat and finally go down.

Let’s finally see what this game everyone’s been raving is all about.

**= > this is kinda getting boring so let’s be another guy.**

What do you mean be another guy…? As far as you know, you’ve always been the guy that you are right now… Wait, who are you again?

**= > MISTER HEADPHO--**

Okay, that’s enough of that embarrassing shit right now and let’s be serious for once.

**= > HANSOL VERNON CHWE**

Well, that’s definitely you. Don’t know why other people will think otherwise.

Your name is HANSOL VERNON CHWE and you are definitely older than Lee Chan. You do a lot of things but mostly you like RAPPING and WRITING your own tunes. You’re part of a band called SEVENTEEN but really at this point they’re almost like a FAMILY to you. People generally describe you as FREE-SPIRITED and TOO LAID BACK but really you’re just here to be chill and have fun. People sometimes think that you’re COUSINS with your LEADER and sometimes it’s funny to play along. Right now, you’re currently trying to contact all of your unit members, who are mysteriously all… not online in KakaoTalk???

**= > check kakao talk again**

You’re finally fed up with waiting around for your members so you do take out your phone and message the hip hop unit group chat. You’ve been outside the dorm for thirty minutes now, freezing your ass off, because you simply don’t know where to go next!

← four men vibing  
  
where's everyone  
hello weren't we supposed to play a game today...???  
01:16  
  
cheol  
vernon! i was looking for you  
didnt you see the memo?  
01:17  
what memo  
01:17  
cheol  
sklfjsdf  
just download pesterchum from the app store  
and drop your handle here  
01:17  
wait wheres everyone  
01:18  
cheol  
we're in our usual internet cafe...  
dude...  
01:18  
  


**= > get going now!!! worry later!**

It’s just kind of weird that somehow everyone somehow found a new chat messaging app and simultaneously downloaded that one and abandoned KakaoTalk. 

All right, maybe you don’t pay attention that much. In your defense, KakaoTalk is a perfectly acceptable messaging client. Nonetheless, Seungcheol _is_ your older cousin (hehe) so you do go ahead and install Pesterchum from the app store to your phone. While waiting for the application to download, you quickly walk to the train station to begin the commute towards the usual internet cafe.

When you’re inside the train, you look at your phone and find that Pesterchum is already installed. You quickly make your own account, putting the first thing you thought of as your handle. You surely won’t regret that.

← four men vibing  
  
cheol  
did you install it already?  
01:30  
yep  
im mildBite there  
01:31  
cheol  
...  
01:31  
LISTEN  
i think kkt is better ok  
01:31

The moment you give Seungcheol your pesterhandle, someone’s already pestering you. 

revolvingSound [RS] began pestering mildBite [MB]

RS: i still think your name is kinda cringey though

MB: this is seungcheol hyung right

MB: and not like a sasaeng or smth

RS: yeah it’s me!!!

RS: wait hold on let me make a memo for all of us

You squint at the screen, confused out of your mind. A moment later, you have your answer given to you.

revolvingSound [RS] started the public bulletin board FOUR MEN VIBING

RS: hello!!!!

RS: you're like the only one we're waiting for

RS: i mean no pressure though, it’s not like everyone started playing already

RS: afaik vocal unit hasn’t started yet because jeonghan’s telling them to wait for everyone

RS: and performance unit haven’t started yet because chan is taking too long

RS: for the first time, we’re the first ones to do stuff! yay for us!!

contentedStar [CS] responded to the memo.

CS: hi seungcheol hyung

CS: also vernon :D

introvertedRealist [IR] responded to the memo.

IR: gyu why are you messaging here, the three of us are beside each other

CS: i didn’t want vernon to feel left out!

IR: ok that’s a valid point.

mildBite [MB] responded to the memo.

MB: are

MB: are you telling me pesterchum doesn’t support group chats

IR: vernon i think we have more pressing problems besides pesterchum not supporting group chats

IR: for instance your pesterhandle

CS: wonu has a point

CS: why did you choose that as a handle

MB: listen

MB: anyways

IR: !!!

CS: !!!

MB: i’m almost near the cafe,

MB: i got off the train and i’m walking there right now

RS: see you!

IR: see you

CS: see you!!!

RS has closed the memo

You roll your eyes and put your phone inside your pocket. You’re finally outside the internet cafe where your unit always hangs around whenever you guys want to play games. Strangely enough, it’s kind of deserted. The attendant is still there, you can see him through the glass but there’s close to no people inside the cafe. You close your eyes in exasperation. They wouldn’t have reserved the entire cafe just to play a game, won’t they?

**= > oh no, they totally would**

You may be a bit out of it sometimes, but you’re pretty sure that this is… Extra. You look at your watch and it’s currently 2:11 PM. Finally, you decide to enter the cafe. A cool breeze hit your skin from the air conditioning of the inside. You nod at the attendant who knows you at this point. He doesn’t seem to ask you to pay for your time before entering which lends credibility to your hyungs reserving the entirety of the cafe.

You go inside to finally try and find your aforementioned hyungs.

**= > ENOUGH OF THE PRETTY BOY. Let’s be a sexy boy!**

How flattering! You suppose you are quite sexy! Scratch that, you  _ know _ you are a sexy boy. Wait, what’s your name again?

**= > JESSICA**

Ha ha ha. Very funny. No one’s ever gonna let go of that improv you did once on that one variety show, huh? Come on, focus. What’s your name?

**= > BOO, SEUNGKWAN (?)**

Spot on! 

You  _ are _ BOO, SEUNGKWAN! You shouldn’t forget that! Okay? Be confident in the fact that you are BOO, SEUNGKWAN! You’re definitely OLDER than Vernon and Chan. You’re also part of the same boy group as they are called SEVENTEEN. You think your best traits are your SINGING VOICE, absolute IMPECCABLE COMEDIC TIMING and of course your SEXINESS. Funnily enough, despite being from JEJU you were actually born in BUSAN. You think that’s the reason why your mom doesn’t own any orange trees back home. You’re also a SENSITIVE SOUL and you think that stems from your IMPECCABLE COMEDIC TIMING. After all, if you don’t know how to read the atmosphere you’ll never make it in comedy!

**= > WHATCHA DOING? Like at this very moment?**

That’s a very good question! To be quite honest, you’re not necessarily sure what you  _ are  _ doing. You and the rest of the vocal unit were supposed to play that super popular game right now but really you can’t be bothered to keep up. Jeonghan said to wait until everyone can play right now and for the first time in human history, Jihoon actually agreed with him. That’s somewhat unnerving.

You look at the dorm living room where everyone’s just lounging around waiting for something to happen. The atmosphere isn’t that thick but it is quite unnerving. It feels a lot like you guys are waiting for your doom or death! Both of which aren’t really Fun Things to wait for. 

Jeonghan and Joshua are sitting together on their phones, probably messaging Seungcheol on the new Pesterchum application Jeonghan practically ordered everyone to download. Jihoon and Seokmin are in their own worlds, jamming together as Jihoon strums a guitar he brought from his studio. Seokmin does offer him a small smile once he sees you looking at the two of them. You quickly avert your eyes from them and stare at your phone.

**= > FUCK AROUND THE INTERNET. Maybe the carats did something crazy again?**

Well, that’s likely but apparently no one is online today. Everyone’s going ahead playing the new game everyone is losing their heads over. You scroll around WeVerse and all of the carats are talking about how bad the new game is and if anyone from your group did indeed play any of it. Mingyu accidentally said in a vlive a few days ago that all of you were gonna play the game once it got released.

You contemplate on making a post on WeVerse in order to alleviate your boredom while you... Wait for something, anything! However, you quickly decide against that idea. You’re not really in the mood to do anything aside from mindlessly scroll WeVerse.

You get a notification from Pesterchum though. It’s from Jeonghan. You lower your phone a little bit to look at Jeonghan who only shoots you a far too knowing smile and a small wave. You open up your pesterchum chat.

somnolentTrickster [ST] began pestering upbeatEnergy [UE]

ST: you look bored

UE: that’s because i am

UE: when are we gonna play the game

UE: hyuuuuuuuUUUuuuung

ST: don’t be so dramatic

ST: i’ll give you chan and vernon’s pesterhandles

ST: go and start a memo with them

ST: Cease Your Negative Vibes Kid

UE: that’s actually very much appreciated.

UE: thanks jeonghan hyung!

ST: anything for my favorite kid

somnolentTrickster [ST] ceased pestering upbeatEnergy [UE]

**= > ADD CHAN AND VERNON and then pester them**

Yeah, you were just about to do that however before you do so, you remember to do something very important. 

See, the other day you had to go out during the rain with your trusty orange umbrella. You left the umbrella just outside your dorm to dry and you had the intention to check if it’s dry enough to keep inside. It was just outside the hallway of the apartment building you guys are living in and if you forget about this again, someone would probably steal your umbrella for the nth time. Before you message Chan and Vernon, you have to get your umbrella.

**= > WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? retrieve your umbrella!**

Jeez, yeah. You were just about to do that. No need to shout. 

You stand up from the couch you were just sitting in and go outside. Joshua raises an eyebrow at you but doesn’t ask you anything and you’re pretty sure Jeonghan just fell asleep in his arms. Jihoon and Seokmin are still in their own world, singing and playing guitar together. God, it’s hard to be the only single member in a unit where everyone is dating.

But you digress, you have far more important things to do like retrieve the umbrella Chan and Vernon gave you the other month. You step out into the hallway and stare at your umbrella. You check if it’s still wet and it’s not. You pick it up, close it and then shake out nonexistent water as a force of habit. You press the button again and the umbrella snaps to become a little bit smaller. You double check your orange umbrella once again and put it in your pocket.

**= > WHAT DO YOU DO NOW? you got your umbrella.**

Well, obviously it’s time to go inside again and start pestering Chan and Vernon. 

You get back inside the living room and sit in your usual spot on the couch. You take out your phone with the intention of adding Chan and Vernon as your chums on pesterchum (and  _ really _ Vernon?  _ That’s _ your pesterhandle?). However, before you can do any of the sort, Seokmin starts pestering you.

arthurianPrince [AP] began pestering upbeatEnergy [UE]

AP: are you okay kwannie?

UE: yeah

UE: why

AP: mmmm you seem like you're kinda down?

Oh shit. Oh fuck. You take a moment and arrange your expression. You sneak a look at Seokmin who doesn’t see your internal strife.

somnolentTrickster [ST] began pestering upbeatEnergy [UE]

ST: LOL

UE: GO BACK TO SLEEP JEONGHAN HYUNG

upbeatEnergy [UE] ceased pestering somnolentTrickster [ST]

You glare at Jeonghan who only lazily gives you a smile even if his eyes are closed. God, it’s like he can see everything. And okay, all right. Maybe your energies are a bit off right now. That’s just because everything seems… out of it right now. You just kinda want to get everything over with and begin playing this game so everything can go back to normal.

UE: are you trying to take my place as svt therapist?

AP: i think that’s joshua hyung’s job

UE: do you really believe that? who do you go to whenever you feel sad?

AP: … 

AP: fine you do have a point

UE: i’m fine seokmin

UE: no need to be like woah moment over there!

AP: if you say so

UE: i’m just gonna go message chan and vernon now okay?

upbeatEnergy [UE] ceased pestering arthurianPrince [AP]

Well that’s a huge Thing avoided. Sometimes, you just really forget to turn on the Boo Seungkwan persona. Well, it’s not like your entire being is fake but… Sometimes there are just certain expectations placed on you that you have to follow. Some days they’re easy to follow and as natural as breathing, other days you feel like everything is a waste of time and you don’t know who you are. It’s okay though, you can always keep yourself grounded.

Finally, you add Chan and Vernon on your pesterchum and quickly make a memo that includes the both of them.

upbeatEnergy [UE] opened public bulletin board MAKNAE LINE

UE: is everyone alive

succeedingUtopia [SU] responded to the memo.

SU: seungkwan is that you

UE: hows it holding there chan

SU: eh same old same old

SU: we’re walking to the place we plan on playing the game

SU: i think its kinda weird all of us decided to like play seperately

mildBite [MB] responded to the memo.

MB: woah

MB: seungkwan?

MB: chan?

MB: these are the real kwannie and channie right and not sasaengs right

SU: what do you think

MB: jeez

MB: i was being Cautious okay

UE: for the first time in your life 

MB: why are you guys roasting me

MB: is it because i’m half Korean half American

SU: can you block him from responding

MB: WAIT NO PLEASE DONE

MB: also i dont know why we arent playing yet

MB: hhu is complete here

UE: same here too but we’re waiting for the performance unit before we start playing

UE: jeonghan and jihoon’s orders

MB: can’t like.

MB: seungcheol hyung or soonyoung hyung override them or smth

UE: are you really gonna get in the middle of the rare time jeonghan and jihoon hyung agreed on something

MB: i see your point

MB: chan hurry up

SU: please i literally dont know where we’re going right now i’m just following the others

SU: lowkey though i kinda wanted to play with the three of u only

MB: same

UE: same

SU: the hyungs are all fine and nice but like… i can already see what’s gonna happen in this game…. and it’s already stressing me out 

SU: like i just know soonyoung hyung will purposefully fuck with minghao hyung i just Know This

UE: hard same but with jeonghan and jihoon hyung

MB: honestly i really dont care for the game… i barely remember the name of it

SU: oh same lol

SU: like… tbh this sounds like a scam

UE: it really does

UE: but well, if it does end up being a scam at least we can say i told you so 

MB: … to who?

UE: …

UE: does anyone remember who suggested we play this game

SU: not particularly

MB: me either

MB: i just remember just seeing it pop around everywhere last month

UE: well

UE: marketing is scary

MB: it’s very suspicious

SU: did you guys know jihoon hyung hides a hammer in his couch

UE: WHAT

MB: very jihoon hyung-like to be honest

UE: IT IS NOT JIHOON HYUNG-LIKE BEHAVIOR

UE: like i’d understand if it’s his drawer but like in his couch???

SU: yep under his pillows and all that

**= > THIS IS GETTING KINDA BORING… LET’S BECOME SOMEONE ELSE NOW.**

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> @loonatin
> 
> for the kkt workskin i used [m1das'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038993) workskin!
> 
> if u want me to continue this... kindly please say so bc like ... bro moment


End file.
